


Darcy Lewis' No Good, Very Bad Day

by kritters03



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kritters03/pseuds/kritters03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy starts off having a very morning but as the day continues her mood drastically improves. Reviews are appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy Lewis' No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!
> 
> A/N: Hey guys! I love the Thor/Avengers Movies! This story has been betaed by the amazing Shizuku Tsukishima749! This is a short chapter. I'm new too this category so I wanted to see how the would do. Reviews are welcome! =)

Darcy could not believe her freaking luck. She woke up late because she forgot to set her alarm clock, said clock broke when she threw it against the wall, she stubbed her toe on the nightstand, and _then_ there was no hot water for her shower!

These were the reasons she was currently beating her head against the door and muttering expletives that would make a sailor blush. Such a morning could only mean that Darcy Lewis was having a no good, very bad day.

A few minutes later, she was considering calling in sick to work when someone coughed behind her. She turned around to see what could only be described as arms galore and a smile to make any woman weak in the knees.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you alright?" the man asked, concern furrowing his brow slightly.

It took Darcy a few seconds to respond. "Oh, yes, I'm fine! Just having a very bad morning, is all."

"Well, I hope it improves! I'm Steve Rogers, by the way." His smile grew.

She couldn't help but return the gesture as she replied, "Darcy Lewis. It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine. Have a good day, Miss Lewis." With that and a polite nod, he walked away.

"Thanks! You, too!" she called after him.

Smoothing her hair with one hand, she peered out at the busy city street and smiled lightly. Her mood lighter than before, she began her walk. Maybe today _wouldn't_ be so bad…

A couple of minutes later, she entered Starbucks and placed her order for her morning coffee. She spotted an empty table and started to make her way over, but merely got halfway there when she crashed into a wall of solid muscle. A bit dazed, she stumbled back, only for an arm to steady her about the waist an instant later.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay, Darcy?'' a familiar voice said.

Looking up, she was surprised to see Steve. She grinned. "I'm fine, Steve. Thank you."

He smiled back, and then began to escort her to her chosen table. "Come on. As long as we're both waiting, we might as well sit together."

The next few minutes passed in silence while they waited for their coffees, and yet Darcy couldn't help but notice that Steve seemed to be avoiding her gaze...


End file.
